Flight
by Tails Is FLUFFY
Summary: As fickle as it is, you can't help but want it.


_**What happens when I read** Calvin and Hobbes** continuously? This idea. **_

**Flight**

Dusk was a beautiful thing in the meadow.

Colors seem to explode from the scarlet sun, turning the sky into combinations of red and yellow. The patch of white flowers that grow here glow orange for until the sun fully sets. Birds in the air are dark shadows as they fly to the two trees that stood in the middle of the clearing. Those two trees were the greatest feature around this time. Around this part of day, the sun fell behind these trees, making it seem like they caught on fire.

This was the scene that two kids came across one summer afternoon. However, the natural beauty was wasted on the oldest one, who was angrily stomping through the grass. Though the younger one had taken the scene into account, she felt it was more important to chase after her reluctant companion.

"Tails!" She panted. "Mama told us not to go past the meadow!"

"Leave me alone, Cream!" For the past 30 minutes, he had been trying to get rid of the 4 year old rabbit to no avail. Sonic had dropped him off a few hours earlier at Vanilla's to go chase after Eggman.

"You're too young to fight." The hedgehog had told his brother when he had complained and sped off before the fox could reply.

The kit huffed. He didn't need a babysitter. He had been perfectly fine by himself before. Just because he had almost gotten squashed by a wardrobe trying to reach a toy didn't mean he was incompetent of staying by himself. Because of Sonic's overprotective nature he was forced to endure Cream while the hedgehog went to fight.

Cream wasn't too happy about the arrangement, either. Her mother had to offer the fox the last of her favorite cookies. The rabbit had not been left a single one. Then Tails proceeded to bother the sleeping baby Chao she had found two days ago with his toy airplane. He managed to prod the Chao hard enough to make it cry, which made the rabbit and fox yell at each other. Her mother had usher them out of the living room.

"Why don't you show Tails your toys?" She suggested.

It seemed like a good idea at first. They had started to play house with the dolls that Tails thought weren't too "girly". The peace ended when Tails thought it was great idea to have his plane have a crash landing in the house. Another argument erupted, causing Vanilla to come in with water bottles and kicking them outside.

Tails had enough. He enough sense not to say his plan aloud around the grown rabbit as he headed in the direction Sonic had taken earlier. Cream had overheard the six year old's mumbling and followed him on the pretense that she did not want to get in trouble because of him.

"You're going to get us in trouble." She had managed to grab a tail. The kitsune whipped his head to glare at her. Unfazed, Cream continued her attempt to convince Tails to abandon his mission. "You won't be able to find him, anyways."

The fox snatched his namesake from her hands. "Yes, I will. I will find and help Sonic fight."

"How?"

"I'll distract the bad guy-"

"How?"

"Just...leave me alone!" He stalked off again. Cream, outraged by the overall behavior she had been forced to deal with, stamped her foot.

"Fine!" She shouted at the retreating figure. "I hope you get in so much trouble for getting lost! I'm tired of you! I hope your stupid plane breaks in a million pieces!"

Tails stiffened. "It's not a stupid plane!" Cream had turned away, though, going towards the patch of the temporary red flowers. The fox looked down at his Hawker Hart replica in his hand. Even if he did find Sonic, the hedgehog had given him instructions to always stay hidden. If he broke those rules, he would get punished. He might never see his precious plane again.

Cream smiled when Tails changed direction and headed towards the two trees in the middle with a scowl. The fox leaned against one of the trunks and stared at the multi-color sky. It didn't take long for a few birds to set his imagination off.

"Mr. Carson is going home after a long day of fighting the evil Rizats from destroying the world."

"What are Rizats?" Cream couldn't help but to overhear.

"They're the evil aliens from the planet Quazak in Galaxy 13."

"They're not real."

"Yes, they are. They have the ability to turn invisible so we won't see them without special glasses."

"You're crazy." Cream went back to the chain she was making.

"Mr. Carson couldn't wait to go home and receive the medal he was promised to get. Suddenly, he couldn't control his Hawker Hart. Looking out his window, he saw he was surrounded by Sheesa. One had his plane in their terrible claws."

"What are Sheesa?"

Tails face palmed. "They are the Rizats' giant pet birds. Don't you know _anything_?"

"You're just making stuff up." Tails ignored the rabbit's accusation and continued his adventure.

"'Away with you, fiends!' Mr. Carson used one of his missiles to kill the vicious bird holding him. But even as the body plummeted another one came to take his place. The second Sheesa was stronger and started to crush the bomber plane. Knowing he had limited time, the pilot pressed a big button on his dashboard.

'Foxtrot, I need you _now_.'

The words were barely out of his mouth when a blaster cannon took out half the group around him. Mr. Carson cried out in relief as his friend disintegrated the remaining one, including the one that held him. Foxtrot didn't need a plane to fly. He was born with the power of flight and could hover in midair without moving a muscle.

'We need to destroy their nest.' The friend had a huge blaster cannon in his hands.

'Where is it?' Mr. Carson asked.

'There.'"

Cream had stopped listening to the fox's ramblings after he had insulted her. It turned out to be a good thing. She had finished making flower chains and had started to ponder what to name the Chao. A list of names that had to do with plants came to mind but she disregarded them. If she hadn't been against a tree trunk Tails would have ran her over.

Her indigent cry hung in the air as Tails flew into the branches, scattering the birds that were reposing there with a yell of triumph.

Wait. Tails _flew?_

"'We have destroyed the nest, Carson.'"

The six year old floated to the ground and came face to face with the younger rabbit.

"How...how did you do that...?"

"How did I do what?"

"Fly."

"With my tails." It didn't surprise the fox that a question like that came from her. He had already deemed her crazy.

"But foxes aren't supposed to fly."

"Well _I _can." Then to prove it, Tails started make lazy circles in the air above her.

Envy rose in the four year old. How dare this fox fly? How come she couldn't fly as well? She sniffed and threw herself on the ground, trying to keep from crying. Noting that Cream was upset, Tails stopped showing off and landed beside her.

"What's wrong?" Even though they had been annoyed with each other the whole afternoon, the fox could not stand her crying.

"I wanna fly, too."

"No one's stopping you."

"I...can't."

"Sure you can." Tails pulled her up. "Just tell yourself you want to. That's what I did."

"Really?"

The fox nodded. "I once saw an airplane going overhead when I was homeless. I wanted to be up so bad, to be free of all the bad stuff that was happening. All of a sudden, this weird feeling started up in my tails. Next thing I knew, I was in the air." The older one took off at the last words.

Cream bit her lip. It couldn't be that simple, could it? She watched her companion make loops in the air.

"I wanna fly, too." She stood still with her eyes shut, waiting. After a minute, she sighed.

"It's not working!"

"It'll work, believe me!"

She didn't feel anything other then a sort of itch in her ears. It immediately broke her concentration. Grumbling, she wagged them to get rid of the itch.

"See, it worked." The voice was awfully close.


End file.
